The Swirlings Of Fate
by TenshiKorosu
Summary: SessKag.
1. Default Chapter

Lord Inutaisho paced about his steady restlessly, something was wrong and he knew it.

"MILORD!" Gasped a servant, trying to catch his own breath. "THE QUEEN..SHE'S BEEN MURDERED!"

'No..' he thought as he raced past his servant to be greeted by the smell of human blood...that smelled of his love. He raced as fast as he could to the gardens she loved so. "My love.."He gasped as he saw the scene before him.

The queen was sprawled out on the ground, laying next to a couple of pink sakura trees...drenching them with her blood. The dirt underneath her began to become mud as the blood and dirt mingled together. Lord Inutaisho knelt down before his former wife/mate and held her hand as if trying to warm it back to life.

50 years has passed

"OSWARI!"

THUD

"WHUD YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!"A muffled scream rang out as his face was still permanently stuck into the ground by a spell.

"Don't scare me like that ever again Inu."A girl replied her back turned and arms crossed. "I thought you were some demon"

A stiff dog demon rose from the ground, he walked next to the girl."Oh cummon..I was just having fun.."

"Hmph!"The girl acted as if she was mad. But deep inside she was laughing at his reaction.

A hurt look crossed the dog demons face with her reply, but then he smelt the happy feeling emitting off of her and he tackled the girl playfully. "Don't play games with me Kagome!"

Kagome then erupted into a fit of giggles as she softly hit the ground "Serves you right, Inuyasha!"

After awhile, Inuyasha and Kagome set off again on the dirt road to the next village. Then, out of nowhere an orange/red fuzz ball came catapulting towards Kagome. Kagome caught the thing with a little 'Oof'.

"Gomen, okaa-san if I hurt you." A muffled reply came out of now what was a baby kit.

"No worries, Shippo. You didn't hurt me."

With a 'Feh' Inuyasha stalked off to Kaede's hut without casting a backward glance at the kit and his surrogate mother.

With gales of giggles Kagome and Shippo walked after Inuyasha.

At the hut

"But my pretty-"

"DONT CALL ME THAT YOU HENTAI HOUSHI!"

"Feh. What's going on here..."

"THE SO CALLED SACRED MONK HERE IS NOTHING BUT A HENTAI!!!" a girl dressed as a demon exterminator came into view, a giant boomerang slung about her back.

"Sango, calm down.." Kagome said, placing her small hand onto Sango's shoulder. Sango was breathing heavily after she hit Miroku on the head with her hiraikutso.

A bruised and battered monk now came outside, a hand on the back of his head. "I didn't mean anything! Just a slip of the hand is all!"

Inuyasha doubled over in laughter as Sango once more beat him in the head with her hiraikutso. "You gotta hand it to him, he knows how to muss things up.."

"Hey, I'm going to get some firewood to cook the ramen..Who wants to come?" Kagome asked, straightening her skirt.

"I'll go..I don't want to be accidentally hit." Inuyasha replied, walking out of the door, tears in his eyes from all the laughter.

Woods

After awhile of walking the couple came to a stop at a clear lake. Kagome sighed at the beauty while Inuyasha 'Feh'd. "I'm tired. Let's stop here for awhile ok?" Kagome asked absentmindedly running her fingers through her hair.

"Whatever. Lets get back in time for Ramen ok?"

"Fine!" Kagome replied plopping onto the shore. "Inuyasha? Do you have a brother..?"

"Yes..Why?" answered Inuyasha suspiciously, wondering why she asked that.

"Because I think he just arrived" With that Kagome turned around and pointed to a tall white clad figure behind Inuyasha.

End of chapter one

Heh. Ended it with a cliffie XDD the reviewers are gonna kill me XDD looks at the angry reviewers that are mobbed and have torches and pitchforks OO;; R&R PLEASE runs


	2. Surprises?

"Because I think he just arrived." With that Kagome turned around and pointed to a tall white clad figure behind Inuyasha.

"Hn." The full blooded demons face showed no emotion what so ever. "I've come. For the Tetstusaiga."

"In your dreams!" growled Inuyasha, unsheathing the very sword. He leapt up into the air and landed in front of Kagome, as if protecting her. "Kagome. Run." Inuyasha then lunged at his half brother, ready to strike.

"Saving your woman, Inuyasha?" his voice was cold and steely...as same as his face..as if nothing mattered to him. "Then I Sesshoumaru, Great Taiyoukai of the Western Lands shall make her suffer."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" roared Inuyasha running back to Kagome as fast as he could but his brother beat him to her.

"INUYASHAAA" yelled Kagome desperately as Sesshoumaru's arm snaked around her waist, tightening. "HELP ME!!"

Her voice faded into the dark sky as Sesshoumaru carried her off. "Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha. "Kagome.." His heart was filled with sadness and he walked off back to the village, tucking Kagome's scarf into his hoari.

Kaede's hut

"Where's Kagome, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, her face red as always after beating up a certain monk.

"Yes where is Lady Kagome?" the houshi asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"..Sesshoumaru..took her away.." his voice was full of sorrow, his head hung low.

"WHAT?!?!" Sango and Miroku yelled in unison, each having their own reasons.

"I wasn't quick enough.."

"We must find her!" Sango exclaimed. 'She's like my imouto-chan..'

"But- we haven't the time! We must set of in the morning to gain our maximum strength. Traveling wont do us any good because of our deteriorating stamina." Miroku said wisely, sitting in front of the fire.

"Fine." Inuyasha jumped up into his usual tree gazing off into the forest where Sesshoumaru had taken her.

Short chapter, Hai? Heh. It'll have more excitement later..or mebbe not..mebbe more love couples XDD Iono R&R and tell me what you want. Don't make me beg for Reviews people..

ITS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER

The next morning

"INUYASHA!" an angry voice rang out into the dawn sky.

"Huh?" Inuyasha lifted his head and saw **_her_**. "Kikyou.." he forgetting about Kagome Higurashi.

Kikyou reached her hand out to Inuyasha and he took it, his eyes were empty as if under a mysterious spell. "Come with me.." Still in his dazed state Inuyasha nodded and got pulled into an embrace, their lips locked together. The ground was quickly pulling them down.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Sango yelled throwing her hiraikutso, it tore their kiss and embrace roughly. Kikyou then went off with her stolen souls into the dark forest beyond their range of sight. "Let's all go then without breakfast since we're all up" cheerfully put Miroku walking off into the opposite end of the forest where Inuyasha came back last night.

'He's never gonna get of Kikyou is he..' thought Sango, Kirara on one shoulder while Shippo was on the other.

"I miss my okaa-san" sniveled Shippo.

forest

"Let..me..go.." said Kagome weakly, the rain making her uniform stick to her body.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru said glancing at the girl, he could sense her deteriorating health. That's just what he wanted right? But then why was he going off to the cave..a feeling telling him not to get her sick.

"Ungh.." moaned Kagome, falling limp in Sesshomarus arm, the sickness taking its toll on her body and stamina.

As soon as he sensed her unconciousness the Taiyoukai quickened his pace to the cave, worry actually filling his body. 'What kind of sorcery is this?' he growled mentally, laying Kagome on the ground gently. Sesshoumaru quickly made a fire near her cold, wet body. His feelings became bonded slowly yet surely to her. Her pale white milk skin..her frail, fragile body..her luscious lips slightly open..inviting his to come taste hers.

Sesshoumaru growled, shaking off the temporary trance he was in. 'She's a mortal human, I am a great Taiyoukai. Nothing shall come with us together.'

Inuyasha co.

'Kagome..' thought Inuyasha a little ahead of the rest of the group. 'Hang on..I'm almost there'

"I'm tired..Can we stop for the night?" whined Shippo, slumped over Miroku's head.

"Feh."

"Yes, we should stop for the night. It's really late. We must conserve our strength." Miroku said his eyes closed.

"Ok fine." Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree as everyone else started to fall into their slumber 'Kagome..wait for me..'

ENDE OF CHAPPIE

Weeheee, I'm so ebil Sesshoumaru in might be looove.. Inuyasha already in love..annndd.......................Heh. You'll just have to wait. R&R OR NOMORE STORY MUAHAHAHAA..Joking Just R&R pwease...sad puppeih dog eyes


	3. Chapter three

The next morning

"INUYASHA!" an angry voice rang out into the dawn sky.

"Huh?" Inuyasha lifted his head and saw **_her_**. "Kikyou.." he forgetting about Kagome Higurashi.

Kikyou reached her hand out to Inuyasha and he took it, his eyes were empty as if under a mysterious spell. "Come with me.." Still in his dazed state Inuyasha nodded and got pulled into an embrace, their lips locked together. The ground was quickly pulling them down.

"OH NO YOU DONT!" Sango yelled throwing her hiraikutso, it tore their kiss and embrace roughly. Kikyou then went off with her stolen souls into the dark forest beyond their range of sight. "Let's all go then without breakfast since we're all up" cheerfully put Miroku walking off into the opposite end of the forest where Inuyasha came back last night.

'He's never gonna get of Kikyou is he..' thought Sango, Kirara on one shoulder while Shippo was on the other.

"I miss my okaa-san" sniveled Shippo.

forest

"Let..me..go.." said Kagome weakly, the rain making her uniform stick to her body.

"Hm." Sesshoumaru said glancing at the girl, he could sense her deteriorating health. That's just what he wanted right? But then why was he going off to the cave..a feeling telling him not to get her sick.

"Ungh.." moaned Kagome, falling limp in Sesshomarus arm, the sickness taking its toll on her body and stamina.

As soon as he sensed her unconciousness the Taiyoukai quickened his pace to the cave, worry actually filling his body. 'What kind of sorcery is this?' he growled mentally, laying Kagome on the ground gently. Sesshoumaru quickly made a fire near her cold, wet body. His feelings became bonded slowly yet surely to her. Her pale white milk skin..her frail, fragile body..her luscious lips slightly open..inviting his to come taste hers.

Sesshoumaru growled, shaking off the temporary trance he was in. 'She's a mortal human, I am a great Taiyoukai. Nothing shall come with us together.'

Inuyasha co.

'Kagome..' thought Inuyasha a little ahead of the rest of the group. 'Hang on..I'm almost there'

"I'm tired..Can we stop for the night?" whined Shippo, slumped over Miroku's head.

"Feh."

"Yes, we should stop for the night. It's really late. We must conserve our strength." Miroku said his eyes closed.

"Ok fine." Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree as everyone else started to fall into their slumber 'Kagome..wait for me..'

ENDE OF CHAPPIE

Weeheee, I'm so ebil Sesshoumaru in might be looove.. Inuyasha already in love..annndd.......................Heh. You'll just have to wait. R&R OR NOMORE STORY MUAHAHAHAA..Joking Just R&R pwease...sad puppeih dog eyes


	4. Chapter Four

ITS NEW CHAPPIE TIME

The new rays of sun glistened against the drops of dew in the grass giving the field and almost dreamy look. Kagome peacefully sighed in her sleep, rousing the Taiyoukai from his sleep abruptly. He was startled to find the human miko curled around him. He quickly moved out of the miko's grasp, breathing heavily. Sesshoumaru once again calmed down and picked up Kagome gently waking out into the brisk cool air. 'She must have snuck up on me..' he thought trying to convince himself.

Inuyasha and co

"OK! EVERYONE UP! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Inuyasha roared, smelling Sesshoumaru's and Kagome's scent near.

Everyone then set off bleary-eyed. "Inuyasha, why must me rush so?" asked Sango, carrying both Shippo and Kirara in her arms for they were too tired to just stay awake.

"Because they're near..and we're not alone." was his curt reply facing the dark forest path in front of them.

"Kukuku.." a soft laugh came out. "Well done, hanyou. I've come..for the shikon." With a swift wave of his arm, his poisonous bugs came out swarming the group.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha's voice rang out as all of the bug's desinagrated before their eyes. "Feh."

"HIRAIKUTSO!" Sango then threw her hiraikutso at Naraku to only find it was another puppet of his.

"ARGH CURSE YOU NARAKUU!" bellowed Inuyasha, his mounting anger released.

Taisho household

"Set her in the Royal wing" ordered Sesshoumaru, dumping Kagome into his servant's arms. "Get Tayoko to check in on her illness." he stalked off soon after that, aware of all the stares he was receiving from his servants.

All of them whispered as soon as he was out of hearing range. At least that was what they thought. "Whom is so bold as to talk about me behind my back?" asked Sesshoumaru coldly, returning once more a steely glint in his eye.

None of his servants answered, cowering under his icy voice. They knew he wouldn't show any mercy to those whom angered him in any measure.

Study of the Taisho household

'What is this strange feeling I have around the miko? Is this..security..? Comfort...?' Sesshoumaru was deep in thought when he heard a tentive knock on the door. "Enter" he commanded pushing aside the thoughts putting his stoic mask on once more.

Almost as if she knew he was thinking about her, Kagome stepped inside of the study. "Sesshoumaru...what..what are you going to do to me..?"

ENDE

Meh. Not as good as I like it to be, but, I never write anything good anyway. xD So, R&R. And if you're my best reviewer I might actually make a special guest appearance for you =X. Yeah...I'm sinking as low as to bribe someone...Anyway R&R OR ELSE


	5. Chapter Five

NEW CHAPTER

Almost as if she knew he was thinking about her, Kagome stepped inside of the study. "Sesshoumaru...what..what are you going to do with me?"

Fear laced her sweet voice, Sesshoumaru for once, did not enjoy how she was reacting towards him. "Nothing, miko." he replied glancing out the window.

"HEY! YOU COULD ATLEAST LOOK AT ME WHEN YOU'RE TALKING!" Kagome's courage soon showed, her fist balled.

Sesshoumaru soon started to enjoy how riled she got. He mentally grinned and wondered how mad he could get her. "Lowly humans don't deserve my gaze upon them."

Kagome was fuming. 'Jerk.' she thought as she stormed up to the desk. She slammed her fists down onto the desk, looking Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes. "Don't get me mad." Her voice sounded more confident then she felt and Sesshoumaru could sense that.

Then out of nowhere Kagome felt faint and grabbed the desk just to stay up. Sesshoumaru was up in a flash. He gently picked up her weak body and waked to the infirmary wing of the estate. "Tayoko, come," he ordered as a kitsune came in a bolt of lightning. "What is wrong with this miko?"

Tayoko quickly examined Kagome. "She seems to have hypothermia, a human disease. We don't have any medications for humans but I could retrieve some from the nearby village if you'd like."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, depositing Kagome onto a bed then he left.

Later that night

Kagome's POV

'Why does he care what sickness I have..' I thought silently, looking up at the ceiling. The whole infirmary was silent, for I was the only patient there. I sighed and turned on the bed, the moonlight shining on my face. Little did I know I was being watched.

Sesshoumaru's POV

'This human miko is strange..not normal..what do I feel when I'm around her?' I soon sensed a power that should not reside in this castle. I left my bedroom and started toward the infirmary quietly, not wanting to make the intruder sense my presence. I found a figure looking into the infirmary where Kagome resided. I mentally growled my pace quickening until I felt my arm around the intruders neck. "Who are you.." I hissed quietly, not wanting to rouse the miko.

The intruder gave off a loud strangling sound so I loosen my grip on his neck. Slightly. "Quiet." I ordered. "Who are you."

"I am Kouga. Wolf Prince. I have come for my woman."

"Your woman..?" I said, thoroughly confused. 'She would have told me if she had a mate...Wouldn't she?'

Heh. Cliffhanger xD. Shorter and still not good but it'll do. It'll do. See. MY favorite fanfiction right now is Laying Amongst Dokatsu. It's bloody brilliant. You should read it sometime. Anyway, this authoress needs to be in bed mimics her fathers voice "Tomorrow's a school day so no staying up" Meh. When do I ever listen to what he says xDDDDD Anyway R&R Pwease


	6. Chapter Six

New chapter...

"Your woman..?" I said, thoroughly confused. 'She would have told me if she had a mate... Wouldn't she?'

"Yes my woman." The wolf prince replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

normal view!

Kagome heard some shuffling outside of her door, she cautiously rose from her bed, tiptoeing to the opening. Her eyes widened at the sight of it.

Sesshoumaru's arm was wrapped around Kouga's neck, like and headlock. Sesshoumaru was also wearing the most surprised face imaginable.

"Kouga?!" I exclaimed my expression matching Sesshomarus. "What are you doing here Kouga-kun?"

"Kagome!" they both yelled in unison.

"What are you doing up!" asked Sesshoumaru as Kouga yelled "ARE YOU SICK?!?!"

"I heard some noises _Sesshy,_" I said teasingly. "And yes, Kouga I'm sick."

"We must get you into bed." Kouga said, rushing over to Kagome, picking her up in his arms. "You must rest!"

Sesshoumaru silently growled as he saw Kagome being picked up by THAT mongrel. "I assure you, she is under the best of care by MY personal doctor."

"I said nothing about taking her away, but now you bring it up..."Kouga began thoughtfully. "Maybe I will take her to my own instinct remedies. I doubt that your place can give her the care she deserves."

"I insist that she stay here, we have the best doctors in all the western lands."

"But I would feel better if she were to stay with me!"

While the fighting continued Kagome started thinking. 'Why does Sesshoumaru care if I'm taken by Kouga? I mean..He doesn't care about me does he?' She was pulled abruptly from her thought when Kouga said her name.

"Kagome, for your sake I shall stay here within the Taisho household to be with you every second of everyday." Kouga nodded with the last words.

Kagome inwardly sighed.. 'I wonder what's going to happen next..' That question was answered with a huge BANG.

"KAGOMEEE" Inuyasha's voice rang clearly through the empty interior of the castle.

'Oh no..' all three of them thought, turning their heads to the angry figure walking towards the trio.

Meh. Better I guess..but then it's your choice xDD. But I'm waay past my bed time so yeah..I needa skive off to bed. My parents are all up on my case so I might not be updating as much as usual. Nyah nyah.. Anyway R&R, thankies


	7. Chapter Seven

"KAGOMEEE" Inuyasha voice rang clearly through the interior of the castle.

'Oh no..' all three of them thought, turning their heads to the angry figure walking towards the trio.

"GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFFA KAGOME, KOUGA!" Inuyasha reached them, steam literally blowing out of his ears.

Kouga put Kagome on the ground but frowned at the hanyou, disappointment etching at his face. 'I was hoping to have Kagome to myself..I'm afraid I'm going to have to share her for the time being...'

"I would greatly appreciate if you did not come barging into my castle yelling like a wounded mongrel" Sesshoumaru cast a look of deep loathing towards Inuyasha but the hanyou acted as if he said nothing of the sort to him.

"Oh snap it. I'm here to take MY shard detector back."

"YOURS?!?!" yelled all three of them.

"Since when was she yours?!"

"So she IS your woman"

"WHEN WAS I YOURS?!?!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head as all of these yells came towards him. "Owww...Well, I want MY shard detector back."

"..So am I'm only a shard detector to you.." Kagome said, her voice small and frail. Tears filled her eyes as she looked on the ground, determined not to let anyone see. Unfortunately she forgot that demons have an acute sense of smell. All three of them smelled the thick scent of salt water. Inuyasha did some sort of flinch, his ears disappearing all the way beneath his hair like a wounded dog.

"Kagome.." was all Kouga could say.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around the miko, pulling her closer to him. "Look at what you've done, Half brother." His tail tightened around her body slightly, as if giving her a reassuring touch. 'Why do I care about this so?' he thought.

Kagome openly sobbed into Sesshoumaru's chest, her hands gripping the silk of his shirt. Her tears left his shirt almost see through, yet he made no move to stop her.

Both Kouga and Inuyasha were shocked at the show of affection that Sesshoumaru showed toward Kagome. This is what Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo saw as they ran over. "GWAA?!?!"

"What's Sesshoumaru doing to Kagome.." whispered Miroku into Sango's ear.

"Search me." replied Sango

"Gladly" Miroku's hand started to move toward her but she grabbed it and gave him the darkest look imaginable.

Sesshoumaru now picked Kagome up in his arms, "If you insist you can stay in my castle tonight. As for Kagome, she shall be staying in my room. Raise any objections you will be thrown out. That is a promise." He then walked out, Kagome sobbing into his arms.

'Kagome.....' thought Inuyasha as he looked at the retreating couple.

R&R


	8. Chapter Eight

NEW CHAPP

'Kagome.....' thought Inuyasha as he looked at the retreating couple.

In Sesshoumaru's bedroom

Sesshoumaru deposited Kagome on his master bed, slightly moving his shirt so it wouldn't stick to his chest much..

Kagome curled up on the bed, sobs racking her body of full movement. 'Inuyasha...'

Sesshoumaru raised one of his delicate eyebrows at her reaction to being put on the bed but did nothing to relieve the pain the poor miko was feeling. His old, stoic self took over once more, the show of affection only a dent in his memory. "Do you really care that much about what my half brother calls you?"

Her only response was to curl up tighter, as if to shield herself from more pain and heartbreak. "Mgnh.." Sesshoumaru had taken hold of her chin, making her look him in his eyes.

His thumb rubbed her cheek, "Would you now tell me what's wrong? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

She was apparently at a loss for words until, "It's..."

Outside of the bed room

Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha all had their ears pressed up against the door, at least trying to listen in. Only Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippo could hear anything since the room was gargantuan and they were in the far end of it. Shippo didn't understand anything but eventually gave up and started to play with Kirara.

After the 'little' talk between Sesshoumaru and Kagome, Kouga and Inuyasha then sat down, contemplating what was heard. "Look at what you did you fool! Kagome is now heartbroken because of you!"

"I..I know.."

"You are so insensitive, no wonder she hates you."

"SHE DOESN'T HAT-"

"Excuse me. What are you doing in front of my bedroom chamber?" Sesshoumaru's silvery voice rang out in the desolate corridors.

"OO;;"

Kagome then walked into view, her face red and puffy from all the crying that had happened. "KAGOME!!" Kouga ran up to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Kouga-kun,..Inuyasha.."

MUAHAHA I ENDED WITH ANOTHER CLIFFIEEEEHHH aNYWAY ....R&R or ellllse Because I said sooooooooo TenshiKorosu out .

"Hey Kouga-kun,...Inuyasha.."

"Hello Kagome."

"Hey.."

Sesshoumaru was watching this exchange with great interest. 'Why does it matter so much to my little brother that this human is sad?'

"Kagome!!" Sango rushed over to Kagome and hugged her in a tight embrace. Kagome weakly returned the embrace, white hot tears threatening to pour out.

"Okaa-san!!" Shippo also launched himself on Kagome, happy that his mother was back.

"Shippo-Chan.." Kagome tenderly cradled him in her arms, fingering his coarse hair.

"Kagome-san!" Miroku pushed through the "welcoming" committee of Kagome's and gently hugged her.(A/N Actually with no funnieh business!!! GAAA The world is coming to an end!!!)

Kirara rubbed her miniscule head against Kagome's cheek, perching on her shoulder. Both of the Taisho brothers traded sullen looks at this but quickly stopped, for Jakken was watching them unusually closer then usual. "It's time for our..what do we call them.._guests_ to be escorted to their bedroom chambers. Jakken and Rin shall take care of that..won't they?"

"Yes yes of course master!" Jakken was already tugging at Kouga and Inuyasha for them to follow him. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were already being escorted out by Rin.

"Bye okaa-san.." Shippo said sorrowfully, gripping Kagome's shirt for as long as possible.

"Bye Shippo-Chan.." Kagome gently kissed his head.

Sesshoumaru's bedroom

"How did you come to be that..kits mother anyway?"

"We found him..and we took a liking to each other almost at once. Besides, who wouldn't want a loveable little kit to take care of?"

"...."

Kagome was brushing her hair, sitting by the window right in front of the vanity. The moonlight shined upon her just right, the silk of her nightgown rippling gently as the wind passed through. Her lips opened to let out yet another sigh as she shook her hair letting it blow out in the new breeze.

"You're very pretty Kagome.." murmured the Great Taiyoukai Of The West.

"What?"

"Nothing."

OoOoOo Sesshy starting to realize Kagome..o.O;; Anyway, sorry for the outrageous typos. I'm crying like heck because of my parents. Nonono they're not getting a divorce or anything it's just how...Err..what my sister did and I'm getting into some deep butt trouble. And you know what? I'm not allowed online for a week and the phone is off limits which sucks like heck. But it's how the approach it that makes me cry. Soo..Crap..I'm gonna cry again..Just R&R..you dun have to just please..TenshiKorosu out. (Crapit I wanna die)


	9. Chapter Nine

New chapter.

"Nothing."

"If you say so.." Kagome replied uncertainly, placing the brush back on the vanity. She then stood up the silk rustling down to cover only her thighs. "Sesshomaru..why do I have to wear..this revealing...nightgown."

"It was the hanyou's mother, and it's the only one that seems to fit you. So either you sleep in the naked or wear that." he replied curtly, his eyes secretly stealing looks at her legs.

"..I'll take this.." she said, straightening it out unnecessarily for it was as straight as it could be. "So do I sleep on the floor or something?"

"You'll sleep on the bed, for I will sleep out on the tree, I'll find it more comfortable then to share by sleeping ground."

"Ok then.." She sat on the bed, crossing her legs and took a book out of her bag that she happened to have with her. "Hmm.." she then took out a pen and started to write, her eyes looking dream struck.

"What is that?" Sesshoumaru asked, peeking over her shoulder.

"Nothing!!" Kagome said hurriedly, clutching it to her chest looking embarrassed and scandalized at the same time if that was possible. She recapped the pen and sat on her diary defiantly looking Sesshoumaru in the eye.

In one swift movement Sesshoumaru lifted her with his tail and took the book out from under her. "Hm.."

Kagome let loose an ear splitting screech when she got lifted by the furry appendage. "EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

'" ;;" Sesshoumaru screwed up his face at the most annoying sound and immediately dropped her back on the bed unceremoniously. "Geeze human, it was like I hit you or something."

Kagome quickly grabbed back her book and stuffed it inside the nightgown. With a satisfying smirk she burrowed under the covers only her eyes left out to gaze at the Great Taiyoukai Of The West. A muffled voice floated out, "Don't touch my diary. Don't ever touch my diary."

Sesshoumaru raised one of his delicate eyebrows. "And what position are you to make orders, miko?" he was quickly walking up to the bed when..

BANG BANG BANG "LEMME IN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO KAGOME?!" Kouga's and Inuyasha's angry voices sounded through the great oak doors.

With a sigh Sesshoumaru opened the door and let the angry duo in. "Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha rushed up to the bed.

"Yes.."

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned at his little brother. 'I wanted her to myself this evening...'

OoOoO more feelings recognized...Sessho's hot... I feel a heck of a lot better just not that better. I hate my life sometimes..anyway Please R&R. TenshiKorosu out.


	10. Chapter Ten

NEW.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned at his little brother. 'I wanted her to myself this evening...

Kouga then ran to Sesshoumaru's side, "Your little brother cares about Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his eyes never leaving the bed. "So is the human his mate?"

"No! If she was she wouldn't be my woman which she IS." he added pointedly.

"Hn."

Kagome gave a little yawn and half heartedly covered her mouth. Her eye lids, half closed, gazed sleepily at the demons surrounding her. "Sorry Inuyasha but I'm very tired..." she trailed off, promptly falling onto her pillow with delicate snores emitting from her.

Sesshoumaru mentally grinned at this action.

"Let's leave now, Inuyasha." Kouga said loudly.

Inuyasha nodded and reluctantly left Kagome's side, his eyes never leaving her face.

Sesshoumaru turned and jumped out the window, landing into the tree outside of his room. "What does this girl do to me..." he muttered softly closing his eyes.

the next morning

Kagome awoke with a start to see Sesshoumaru wearing only the bottom part of his uniform, his top shirtless. (a/n he's got to have nice abs...;;;)

She blushed furiously and ducked under the covers.

"What? Never seen a man shirtless?" he questioned swooping down upon her.

Kagome squeaked fearfully

END xDD. Ok unrealistic but its all good in the next chapter... ;; You're gonna haveta wait a bit though..I've got a maaajor stomache ache that sucks like..............You know. Anyway, Ja! Tenshikorosu Out


	11. Chapter Eleven

NEWwww

Kagome squeaked fearfully, and woke up. (A/N Do you ACTUALLY think that Sesshoumaru would do that? Heh.)

As the sunlight danced upon his face, the demon opened his eyes feeling refreshed and better then ever since it was years since he ever had his first real time to sleep. Sesshoumaru glanced into the bedroom, looking directly at the frail miko. He noted that her features looked much more better then last night, her face obviously healed from all the crying did.

BANG BANG BANG

Kagome jumped nervously in bed, looking at Sesshoumaru questioningly, "Who is it?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and leapt into the bedroom, swiftly and quietly moving, almost gliding to the door. "What is it, wolf."

"I want to see my woman." he replied shortly, pushing past the Taiyoukai and walking up to the bed. "Kagome, how are you?"

"Fine Kouga-kun.." yawned Kagome, sitting up in the huge bed and rubbing her eyes.

Sesshoumaru let out a quiet, irritated growl. "I do not appreciate you coming into my chambers as if you owned this estate. Mongrel."

In a flash, Kouga was up. "What do you know about living out in the wild. Having to find your own food instead of it being brought to you? Nothing. You wouldn't last out as long as I have. So shut your mouth, fancy pants owner of this "estate". All you do is prance around this castle and order people around."

"Don't anger me mongrel. I can have you out in a second if I wished to. As a matter of fact, I could do it personally your foul smelling rat." replied Sesshoumaru, emotionless face taking place once more.

"Kouga-kun..Sesshomaru-sama...Please stop fighting.." Kagome said, her voice frail and small the thick smell of salt water once more in the air. The two demons turned to look at her petite body grabbing the blanket, her head down low as if to hide herself from what she could not see.

Ende. Nice eh? R&R please. I dunno if I should continue it doesn't seem good at all...


	12. Chapter Twelve

New.

"Kouga-kun..Sesshomaru-sama...Please stop fighting.." Kagome said, her voice frail and small the thick smell of salt water once more in the air. The two demons turned to look at her petite body grabbing the blanket, her head down low as if to hide herself from what she could not see.

Kouga took on a look of a wounded puppy while Sesshoumaru still stayed the same mean face. Yet, both of them stopped their fighting. "Please leave my chambers, Wolf."

Kouga took one last look at Kagome and walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Sesshoumaru took a seat right beside Kagome, "What's wrong now?" his voice held an unusual gentleness.

"I..I don't like that fighting occurs...and most of it is because of me.." she sobbed, her head connecting with his chest.(A/N his hard. .muscely...hot...chest...)

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide in surprise as she buried her head into his chest, but put his arms around her. "None of this is your fault. Some of us are just to narrow minded to see that we needn't the fighting. I only fight to conserve my status."

Kagome nodded slowly, the tears not stopping for anything it seemed. Her tears made his top sodden. 'Why is he being nice to me..?' she thought, snuggling her body closer to him, actually getting into his lap

Inu Yasha's, Miroku's, Sango's, Shippou's, and Kirara's room

Jakken entered quietly, closing the door with a snap behind him which startled everyone. "Dinner is ready, fools." He said, his nose up in the air. He didn't wait for them, closing the door with a snap. Rin soon came in, her bright face lit up with a mischievous smile.

"Rin wants guests to know that dinner is ready!" She danced around the group earning a warm smile from both Sango and Miroku. "Follow Rin please!" she took a hold of Sango's hand and lead the group out of the room, leading them towards to dinner chambers.

Dinner place thingamabob

Sesshoumaru's was seated at the head of the table while on his right was Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, Miroku and Sango. On his left was Jakken and Rin. The dinner was placed in front of them, and dinner went on in silence. Each side not daring to speak a word either out of hatred or fear. It was finally Kagome that had broke the icy silence.

"So, Sango! Anything new happen since I was gone?" Kagome asked cheerfully, cutting some pork and inserting it in her mouth.

Sango took a crimson blush to her face as she answered, "I'm afraid our houshi here as taken to an all time low. 5 times in one hour." Sango clenched her fist, closing her eyes irritably.

"Oh." Kagome answered shortly, her attention caught in some sort of interesting thought as it seemed to others. Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha noticed this and traded looks. But soon stopped when noticing Jakken had been watching them closely throughout the time.

'I really must find out what Jakken is up to..' thought Sesshoumaru coolly, his facade still emotionless as ever.

'That toad is annoying me.' thought Inuyasha, already finished eating. He ate as if he wanted to leave as soon as he finished. And that was the truth. (A/N Figgers. Hmmm....Mebbe a lil intervention about Sess/Kag from Inu..o.O)

"Kagome, wanna..go to the gardens with me..?" Inuyasha asked quietly, after everyone had left from the chambers.

Kagome blushed deeply, "Yeah..I'd like that..." She smiled as Inuyasha took her hand and led her to the gardens.

GARDENS

"This place always made me smile.." commented Inuyasha, fingering one of the sakura petals gently between his fingers. The soft smooth texture always calmed him.

"This place is nice." she replied, following Inuyasha as he moved through the garden.

They reached this sakura tree that seemed to have an ethereal glow to it. "Ever wonder why this tree seems to be more gentle then the others? Different?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, sitting down under the shade of it, inviting her to sit next to him as well.

She sat down, looking at the sakura tree in excruciating detail. "Yeah..why?" she asked, not at all expecting what came out of Inu Yasha's mouth.

"Sesshoumaru's mother died right here, this tree grew from her blood." Inu Yasha's eyes softened as he said this, fingering the soil tenderly. Sesshoumaru's mother tried the best to take care of him, in her last days. But Inu Yasha barely paid attention to her, he only cared about his own mother.

"Oh..." she said, trailing off in whatever might have been her sentence.

Sesshoumaru watched silently from his balcony, 'My half brother still likes both priestesses doesn't he..'

Ende!!!!! Well, I guess that's longer then your used to if not the same. Tenshi Korosu out ! DUN FORGET TO R.R


	13. Chapter Thirteen

New.

Sesshoumaru watched silently from his balcony, 'My half brother still likes both priestesses doesn't he..'

Sesshoumaru left his post from the balcony and walked into the depths of his room. 'Do I care for this miko? Or is it just some feeling of protection I get from her..'

As he pondered his thoughts, Inuyasha had placed a soft kiss on her lips. He placed his arm around Kagome. He was about to deepen the kiss with Kagome pulled away. "Wha?"

"I'm..I'm sorry Inuyasha..." she whispered, tears springing to her eyes. She got up out of Inu Yasha's arms and ran from the

tree, straight into the castle, leaving a very confused hanyou behind.

The hot tears blurred her sight, leaving her to only run. She could barely see anything but seemed to know exactly where she was going. Sesshoumaru's room. ((A/n Where else is she supposed to go?!! She has no idea where the heck anything else is!))

Before Sesshoumaru could reach his bed, Kagome burst into the room. "Sesshoumaru..." she collapsed onto the floor, hiding her face in her hands.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome, almost gliding for that fact. He knelt down and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked gently, brushing her bangs gently out of her face.

"N..nothing..." she stuttered, her gaze looking deep within Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. It was almost...trancing..a endless pool of heaven..

Sesshoumaru gazed within her stormy blue eyes, losing his self control quickly. The duo leaned towards each other, closing their eyes. Their lips touched, sending a gigantic wave of electricity through their connection. They pulled apart when they couldn't breath. "..."

"I..I don't know what came over me I'm so sor-" she was cut off when Sesshoumaru kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. ((Wow...They're still on the ground just so's ya know..o.O))

Ende. Yeah. This is pretty much something I put in to strengthen the bond between the two. Dunno about Inu Yasha though. Oh wells. Ja ne! Tenshi Korosu out.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

New.

"I..I don't know what came over me I'm so sor-" she was cut off when Sesshoumaru kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her. She returned the kiss, putting her arms around his neck. ((Wow...They're still on the ground just so's ya know..o.O))

"Rin-chan wonders what Lord Sesshoumaru and nice lady is doing?" Rin peered up at the two, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Sesshoumaru pulled back, apparently at a loss for words. His stoic face was marred with a light pink tinge to his cheeks. He stood up, his cheeks getting redder. Kagome let out a small giggle as she thought, 'Sesshoumaru looks cute blushing..' She stood up as well.

"Well, Rin...We were kissing..That's what people do when they like each other." Kagome bent down, eye level to Rin.

Sesshoumaru almost fainted when Kagome said 'like each other.' He stared at her curiously, 'Does this mean..she likes me back?'

"Does that mean Kagome-sama will be Rin-chans mommy? And that Lord Sesshoumaru will marry Kagome-sama?" Rin asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru, I would like to know the answers to that as well." Kagome picked Rin up and balanced her on her hip. The two looked at Sesshoumaru with questioning eyes.

"We'll see." smirked Sesshoumaru, mentally laughing at the girls' disappointment of the answer.

Kagome and Rin had identical pouts put on their faces. "Fine, we'll see if Sesshoumaru will give us an answer when we ignore him for the rest of the day, right Rin?"

Rin giggled and clapped her hands. "Kagome-sama is funny! Let's go read Rin a story!"

"But..that's not fair!" Sesshoumaru protested, watching as the girls walked out of his chamber.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru as she left. "You should've thought of that earlier, should've you?" Giggling, the two left the Taiyoukai, sputtering and all.

Rins bedroom

"And then the queen and lord lived happily together. The end.." Kagome pulled the covers to cover Rin's torso.

"Kagome-sama and Lord Sesshoumaru will be Rin-chan's okaa-san and outo-san. hai?" asked Rin sleepily.

Kagome sent a warm smile in Rin's direction, "I don't know Rin..I just don't know."

Rin gave a sleepy smile back to Kagome, the last thing she saw before she drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru's bed chambers

Kagome slipped into Sesshoumaru's room unnoticed and pounced on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Now will you give me an answer?" she whispered into his ear, using the seductive approach.

Sesshoumaru was already losing his self control before he even spoke a word. Fighting the urge to throw her off, he answered as solidly as he could. "N-no...I told you we'll see."

"Aww..Sesshy...you know you want to tell me.." she purred into his ear, causing him to shiver involuntarily.

Sesshoumaru mentally growled at his shivering. 'Am I weak?!' he thought viciously.

"Cold, Sesshy?" she asked, nibbling on his ear. "How about now?" she had draped herself completely over his back.

"O.k! O.k! I'll tell you!" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Yay!" squealed Kagome, leaping off of him. She walked in front of him and waited.

"Well, I..err..." he smirked evilly and ran from the room, his silver locks flowing in the wind.

"ARRGGH! SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome roared, skirting after him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just a lil part to put in. Not exactly a filler, but not exactly an important chappieh. I PROMISE that the next chapter'll be even longer! And it'll actually have Sesshoumaru's answer in it. The story'll probably end soon, cuz it's like, nothing else. I most likely'll have a sequal though so don't worry my precious reviewers. Anyway, Ja TenshiKorosu Out!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

NEW

"ARRGGH! SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome roared, skirting after him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ((A/N I retype the first sentence of every chapter if you haven't already figured out so if it's not exactly the same, don't freak out.))

Sesshoumaru grinned as he ran through the corriders towards the dojos. He was literally just taking his time, because he knew Kagome was already struggling to catch up to him.

Huffing, Kagome put on a short burst of speed, completely surprising Sesshoumaru. But he didn't worry about it, he just turned up the speed a little bit. Kagome groaned, 'I'm never going to catch him at this pace... I need to somehow slow him down...' she thought. Finally, a idea struck her right in the face. Literally in the face. She rubbed her nose, a grimace plastered all over her face.

A lord was right in front of her, gazing curiously at the human that had just run into him. "Are you a servant here?" he asked, cupping her chin in his hand. 'She's very attractive... Maybe I can buy her from Sesshoumaru. She would be a great asset to have around the castle.'

Kagome blinked. "Uhh.. no..." she jerked her face out of his hand, not liking the way he was looking at her at all. "Gomen nasai. Now if you'll excuse me.."

"Now, now. Is that the way to talk to a lord Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's cold voice cut in, right behind her.

She turned, surprised and freaked out at the same time. 'How did he sneak up on me like that?'

"Ah. Yes. Lord Sesshoumaru. I have some matters I wish to talk to you about." The lord made eye contact with Sesshoumaru, his steely gray eyes dancing with amusement.

It was just now that Kagome noticed that this lord was not a dog demon. Quite the opposite really, he was a cat demon. His gray eyes peered out from his neat black fur, sharp claws sprouting from his furry paws...err...hands. A fluffy ebon tail wriggled from behind him, ending with a red tip at the end. His clothing, was a black attire, adorned with a red sakura pattern. Red trimmings went on the edges of his kimono ((Dunno what the men wear )) with a huge spot shaped like a paw print on the chest of his uniform. Similar to the one on his kimono, there was a red paw print on his forehead, signaling what royal family he was from. Unlike Sesshoumaru, he carried an axe on his back in a quiver type thing. It's decoration was also black and red, the quiver brown, clashing with him.

"Yes, Fushigi?" Sesshoumaru answered, turning off his sense of smell. He absolutely hated the feline smell.

'So his name is Fushigi is it?' Kagome noted, looking up at the two. She felt extremely small for the two lords were towering over her.

"I believe that the outsiders are preparing a surprise attack on all four lands. As of what my spies tell me." Fushigi said, putting his hands behind his back.

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrow. "I believe we do not wish to talk about this in public?" he said, turning around heading to the study.

Fushigi let a chuckle escape from his mouth. 'Always as insecure as the old days.' He followed after Sesshoumaru, but not before sending a wink at Kagome before he left.

Kagome looked confusedly at the two before leaving to visit Shippou. 'I wonder what made Sesshoumaru s uptight?'

Sesshoumaru's Study

"So, you believe that the outsiders are preparing an attack?" Sesshoumaru shot out as soon as Fushigi had sat down. "What proof do you have to back up this claim?"

"My spies were out doing what they should have, as spies. They over heard some generals of the outside talking about springing a surprise attack against the Western Lands." Fushigi replied calmly, putting the tips of his claws together. His tail had wrapped around his waist.

"Only the Western lands? Then how does this concern the other lands?" Sesshoumaru inquired, sitting on his desk.

"As you know, you and I are allies. And we made this bond since we were little swearing never to break it. Then again, this was before you knew I was a feline." A wry grin spread across his face. "Whether you like it or not, we still have that treaty. You have no choice but to let me help you in this attack. The rest of the lords and their mates seem to dislike you and want your land. Which in a way, means there are three different forces planning your downfall."

Sesshoumaru nodded during the time Fushigi was talking. He knew they didn't like that the most prosperous and largest land was being run by a newcomer. A whelp they think. He could understand that they wanted him dead and his land. But he would have never thought they would actually enlist the help of the outsiders.

"So, you wish to help me defend myself against the outsiders and lords?" Sesshoumaru asked, thoughtfully mulling over these new discoveries.

"Yes. And I would think after defeating you, the outsiders would take the other lands down one by one, getting more and more land. They probably are still bitter after being pushed aside for our kingdoms."

"I see. Well, I suppose I shall agree with your help. But not a word about this shall go outside of this room. When the time has come, I shall be ready. I say you should start preparing soon." Without another word, Sesshoumaru swept out of the room.

Fushigi grinned. 'Little does he know that I shall be prepared. So prepared in fact, we'll have a little surprise for him.'

Sesshoumaru's room

Kagome was sitting on the bed, wearing the same nightgown that she had worn the past couple days. But at least, this time, it was clean! She let out a big breath of satisfaction, "I LOVE the feeling of clean clothes!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at her outburst, "Are you so happy about a little change?" he asked, monotone voice taking place once more.

"Yup! But you know what else would make me happier?" Kagome asked, laying on the bed on her belly, chin in her hands. She gazed at Sesshoumaru, smiling.

"..What?" he asked warily, not knowing where she was going with this.

"Your answer!" she replied, a small plea in her stormy eyes.

"...."

"Pweasee!" she asked, putting on her best pouty face.

Sesshoumaru could barely stand it, he closed his eyes and regained his composure. He opened them and with a start found Kagome's pouty eyes staring right in front of him! 'Blast! How did she get in front of me without my hearing?!'

"Pwetty Pwease! Sesshoumaru-sama!" She asked, her voice changed into a pleaful childish one.

"Urgh..I suppose." Sesshoumaru sighed, finally defeated for good.

"Yay! Just so you don't run away again..." she plopped herself in his lap. ((A/N he's sitting in a chair just so's ya know!)) She looked up at his face as he stared down at her.

"..." he at first was uncomfortable with it but was soon getting used it anyway. He actually liked her sitting in his lap. "Well.."

Kagome never broke eye contact with him, patiently waiting for an answer. 'What's taking him so long?' she thought.

"Err..well the answer is.." Sesshoumaru trailed off, actually becoming nervous.

Kagome blinked, 'He's BLUSHING!' She smiled, "I know your answer Sesshoumaru sama!"

He blinked, 'Was I that obvious?' He then regained his usual visage. "Well, what is it then?"

"It's a yes, isn't it?" she giggled out, poking him deliberately in the nose.

He growled softly, "The answer's correct. But don't poke me."

She smiled and placed a petal soft kiss on his cheek. "I knew it." She nuzzled her head on the nape of his neck. Before he knew it, she had settled into a deep slumber, not letting him move anywhere.

'..She got her wish of me not going anywhere..' he thought, wrapping his tail to rest on the ground. But Kagome wouldn't let that be would she? In her sleepy sleepiness she dragged the appendage to rest on her thighs, using it as her blanket.

Sesshoumaru sighed and resigned to sleeping in the position he was in. He shifted slightly so the circulation would return to his legs. 'This girl is really demanding..' he thought.

The next morning

Sesshoumaru awoke before Kagome did and actually found himself with his arms around her. '...' he quickly unwrapped them and wriggled his tail a little bit, rousing the miko out of her slumber.

"Mnngh... G'morning...Sesshy "she mumbled, nuzzling into his chest.

"Good morning Kagome." He replied curtly, moving his tail so it would rest on the ground. "I'm afraid you'll have to get off me, I have a conference with the lords and their mates."

She grumbled and looked up at him sleepily. "Alright..wake me up when you're done..." She staggered up, about to walk towards the bed.

"I'm sorry Kagome. No can do. You're not going to be sleeping in this morning." Sesshoumaru chuckled at her cross face.

"And why is that?" she grumpily asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You got my answer last night, did you not?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kagome's eyes widened, "M-mates?!"

"Mm." Sesshoumaru stood up and pointed to a kimono on the bed. It was similar to Sesshoumaru's but it was only smaller to fit Kagome. "Change into those, I'll be waiting here for you."

Kagome grabbed the clothes and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Where's the restroom."

Sesshoumaru pointed to a door on the right, made of solid black marble. Kagome opened the door and let out a squeal of happiness as she saw it. Everything was white and red, adorned with crescent moons of the Taisho royal family. She clapped her hands together and closed the door behind her. "Be ready in five minutes!"

Sesshoumaru smirked, 'Such a happy girl.' He stood up and straightened out his kimono, wrinkles left from Kagome last night.

After a couple of minutes Kagome stepped out of the restroom, kimono put on. She had swept her hair into a simple pony tail, a few strands left to frame her face. She spun around for Sesshoumaru, completely loving the way the kimono hugged her body just right.

Sesshoumaru's breath was taken away from her angelic look. He shook himself out of his stupor, standing up from his sitting place on the bed. "Let's go." He walked out of the room, followed by Kagome.

ENDE

This was a pretty long chappieh if I do say so myself! Buut, it was pretty good hai? The characters may be becoming OOCish but I can't help it. This is the way I want I want the story to go! Anyway that's it. Ja! Tenshi Korosu Out!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

NEW

Sesshoumaru's breath was taken away from her angelic look. He shook himself out of his stupor, standing up from his sitting place on the bed. "Let's go." He walked out of the room, followed by Kagome.

Conference room

"Welcome Lord and Queens to the Western Lands. If you would please, introduce yourselves for the benefit of my new mate." Sesshoumaru sat down at the head of the table, Kagome on his right.

Fushigi sat on the right of the table, next to his mate. "I am Fushigi of the Eastern Lands. This is my mate, Kitty." He gestured toward the feliness ((A/N like Lioness..just feliness...)) on his right. He sat down as she smiled and stood up. "I'm Kitty, Queen of the Eastern lands." She sat down, delicately crossing her legs.

Like Fushigi, she was covered in sleek, black fur. Her eyes though were a curious brown. Her uniform matched Fushigi's but in addition to the red sakura petals, small rubies were in her kimono. A black studded choker was sported on her neck, glistening In the lighting. Her tail, jet black wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"We are the rulers of the Northern Lands. I am Embyr and this is my mate, Pyro. "A scaly dragon youkai stood, his mouth open baring his fangs in a grin. His kimono was sky blue and white. Cloud markings were spread around the kimono. His wings sprouted from behind his back as well as his tail. His scales were a blue and green metallic color, though his mates was red and orange.

The female nodded, smiling as well. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. "On top of her forehead was a blue emblem of a dragon's claw, glowing and blinking at random times. Her tail was sweeping the ground in a steady pace, her wings shifting every couple minutes to accommodate the chair.

"Last but not least, I are of the Southern Lands. The wolf tribe." Kouga said in a bored fashion, his head in a hand propped up by an elbow. He presented himself alone, for he had no mate. "Now can we go on with it?"

Sesshoumaru and the rest of the lords sent a murderous glance towards the wolf demon but went on with the conference as Kagome giggled. Kouga heard this and flashed her a toothy grin, winking at her.

Kagome blushed, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Sesshoumaru sent a soft growl towards Kouga, low enough for only a demon to hear. Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru and shrugged, not at all caring about what Sesshoumaru said or thought.

"Now as we all know, we have this yearly meeting to discuss what is happening in our lands as of late." Sesshoumaru droned on, placing a clawed hand on the table. "I believe Lord Embyr would like to report first..?"

Embyr nodded, "Yes, yes I would." He stood up and stretched his wings a bit before moving on. "In the Northern lands, we have been prosperous as usual except for this one fact. There is rumors that the mysterious deaths in my region are from murders. And the murder is a supposed whelp."

Kagome raised a eyebrow, 'Could this be Kohaku..?' without a thought she just blurted out. "Are they from a chain sickle?"

Embyr was taken aback at the Queens rude interjection but answered nonetheless. "Why, yes. And you would like to know this why?"

Kagome then became very nervous with everyone's attention focused primarily on her. Cold, steely eyes peered at her while others of no emotion stared straight at her. The only consolation was Kitty's eyes, full and warm looking at her, egging her on.

'You can do it..' Kagome could hear Kitty's voice in her mind, and she finally got up the courage to answer. "Uh..no reason. I was just wondering."

Everyone looked disappointed at the lack of her answer, especially Sesshoumaru. He knew she knew more then she was letting on but he let her go on with her charade, nervousness radiating off of her in immense amounts, almost enough to knock some poor demon out.

"Oh? That's peculiar of you to ask but I shall move on I suppose... Well, actually that's all that I have to say!" he gave a little bow before sitting back down.

"I suppose I shall be next," Fushigi said, standing up. "My report is the same as Embyr except for the fact that I have heard rumors of it being a Human whelp." He put so much emphasis in the word that it sounded like a swear one.

Kagome looked to the ground, suddenly ashamed of herself. 'Maybe I shouldn't be here..?' she thought, fingering the pattern on her kimono.

' Don't think that, Kagome Higurashi..' Kitty's voice was once more in her head, a soothing voice among the doubts in her head. 'You are as much as a Queen here as the Lords are.'

'Wait...How are you in my head?!' Kagome thought, looking up at Kitty's eyes.

'I'm a telepath. I can read your mind and transmit my thoughts In your head.' She replied simply, giving a gentle smile.

While the mind talking had been going on, Kouga had been standing up and giving his report as well. "Eh. Same old same old. I'm going through the same things you royal people are. And they are by a Chain sickle as well." He sat back down, sighing as if this was nothing but a boring high school class.

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked gravely at the rest of the room. "I suppose my land is the next target."

ENDE

Ok, might not have been as long as you would or I would have liked, but it's getting really late and I have to wake up early tomorrow. Anyway, Please R&R I'm trying hard not to make the characters seem OOCish but it's just what I'm typing and this is how it seems to fit. Flames are welcome if you need to. They will be used to construct a better story for your reading pleasure. Ja ne! Tenshi Korosu out!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Ok, before we start the new chapter I've just got some things I need to say. With all this school and family issues going on, I might not be able to update as much as I would like to or how much you would want to. Please do not send flames because of the lateness of the chapter. Thank you.

NEW CHAPTER

Sesshoumaru stood up and looked gravely at the rest of the room. "I suppose my land is the next target."

The meeting was soon ended after that, the Lords and queens staying at the castle for the time being. Sesshoumaru did not like this arrangement but would also like to keep an eye on his adversaries. Much more to his dislike, the whelps of the other lords were coming to stay as well, many trained as vigorously as the next assassin.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru began, looking at her from the end of the bed. "I'm afraid you'll have to start training."

"Training? What for?" Kagome asked, snuggling under the covers. Her eye lids were half closed, exhaustion catching up with her.

"As you may have heard, the whelps of the other Lords are coming. Many of them are trained for assassination. The males are." Sesshoumaru replied, impatient with her lack of attention. "The females, may be harmless, but I do not know much of the other gender."

Kagome blinked sleepily at Sesshoumaru, yawning. "So you think that they are going to try and assassinate me, do you not?"

She said it in such a care free manner that Sesshoumaru nearly growled at her. "Yes. I advise you to take this seriously, the attempts on my life have not been pretty."

"Sesshou, many many people have been after me. Some still are. I know how this is. Besides I've got you to protect me.." Kagome closed her eyes, half asleep already.

"That may be. But I also can't be with you one hundred percent of the time." Sesshoumaru answered, swinging off of the bed gracefully.

"Mmm.." Kagome mumbled, rubbing his tail with steady strokes.

'..I forgot my tail on the bed..' Sesshoumaru mentally groaned, knowing Kagome would not give up his tail for anything in her sleepy state. He transformed into his true demon form, for his window was open. He would never be caught off guard.

Kagome, already asleep, rolled over and snuggled into his gigantic fuzzy side. Delicate snores emitted off of her, gripping the fur with a gentle hand.

Sesshoumaru snorted and raised his huge muzzle to look out the window. He rested his snout near Kagome's stomache, creating a protective circle of himself around her. 'One more night won't do anything..' he thought, drifting off to sleep.

Inu Yasha and co.

Inu Yasha sat sullenly in the corner, having not talked to anyone since the garden incident. He hadn't even gone out of the room. Depression had engulfed him completely, losing any will to interact with anyone. The Tetstusaiga never left his grasp for two whole days, becoming more and more worn with the constant hold on it's hilt.

The moonlight shone with a poetic brilliance against his face, his empty eyes gazing out at nothing. One word repeated in his head over and over again.. 'Kagome.'

Sango looked over at Inu Yasha, a pitiful expression on her face. She turned back to Miroku, a frown upon her face. "Miroku..Inu Yasha has been like this way to long. He hasn't even eaten Ramen. I'm worried about him.."

"I'm worried about him to Lady Sango. But I do not know what we could do to pull Inu Yasha out of his depression. It seems that all he needs is Kagome... That's all he wants." Miroku replied, putting Shippou's sleeping form on the futon.

"Maybe we can get Kagome and Inu Yasha together again?" suggested Miroku, putting his staff on the floor beside him.

"Miroku. Kagome is happy with Sesshoumaru, we can not make her unhappy because of Inu Yasha. Maybe he'll get over her?" Sango sounded doubtful of even her own words.

"Then let's see what time does. If not in happiness, we'll intervene."

ENDE

Ok, so maybe this is a filler.. Oh well. I'm having such a bad case of writers block right now. I'm afraid I might not be able to finish this! I'll try my best but this isn't going to be the best fanfic you ever read. The story is pretty much winding down by itself and everyone's becoming soo OOC that I hate it! I don't even like my own writing! Ja! Tenshi Korosu out!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

NEW

That morning the kids had arrived all at once. Different ones of many ages had come through the great oak doors just to run to their parent's room. Cat demons, Dragon demons, and even some man eater wolves had come, scurrying around the castle as if it were their own.

Fights broke out within the castle, one royal family against the other. Wolves threatened the chamber maids regularly, their hunger getting the best of them. Sesshoumaru hardly cared what the "guests" were doing, but if it threatened one of his servants or maids he sent his body guard to control everything.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru gently shook her sleeping form. "It's time to wake up. Training starts today."

"Uhhhhg.." she moaned, lifting her head from the pillow. She was NOT a morning person. "Do I haveta..." She hated waking up early.

Sighing, he picked Kagome up and plopped her in the restroom, throwing her sailor uniform into the restroom with her. "Hurry up and change. The whelps are here."

Squeaking, Kagome picked up the uniform and stuck her tongue out at Sesshoumaru. She got up and shut the door in his face, making sure to yell at him before completely latching the door.

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru left his body guard in the room to train Kagome. "Take her to the dojo and make sure you train her with a sword. The bow and arrow are completely useless when it comes to these assassins." With those cheerful parting words, he swept out of the room, ready to be bombarded by little brats of all sizes and ages.

Dojo

"Uhm... Sorry if this sounds rude and all... but what's your name?" Kagome asked the youkai that was leading her towards the weapons rack.

The youkai looked at her with curious eyes, no one had ever cared if they were rude to him before. The girl was becoming more of an object of interest then anything else. "I am Atsuke, the Fire kitsune."

Kagome smiled, "Nice to meet you, Atsuke! I'm Kagome!"

Atsuke was taken aback with her sudden outburst of friendliness. ".." He took a long sword off the rack and tossed it to Kagome, who barely caught it by the hilt. He, himself took a silver spear off the rack and turned towards Kagome. "Go over to that end of the mat."

Kagome did what she was told and took the time to observe her adversary and trainer. He was a brilliant shade of red, orange and yellow hues spread all around his fur. Burning eyes stared out of the sleek fur, one particularly large lock of hair falling over one of his eyes. He wore a red loose top, his red pants coming to an end at his black shoes. Orange and yellowish gold kanji was writing over his uniform. A blue crescent on his forehead signified he was part of the Taisho household.

His tail stood upright, bending at the top in the opposite direction of his head. His clawed hands were jet black, wristbands on his wrists. A ribbon was tied around his forehead, an axe in a quiver rested on his back. The crescent moon also was imprinted on the quiver, with the word deadly on it.

It took awhile before Kagome noticed that he was waiting for her to attack, blushing with embarrassment, she held the sword like she held a shinai and lunged. She aimed for a head shot and was blocked with the spear. She floated in mid air for a little bit before he pushed her back, almost effortlessly.

She grunted with the force and barely landed on her feet. She gave a small grin of reassurance when Atsuke looked at Kagome a little bit worried. Confident that she was unharmed, he lunged at her and aimed for a side shot. "SIDE SHOT!" he yelled, gently tapping her in the side.

She was surprised with the speed of his attack and forgot to block. The tap was supposedly gentle by Atsuke but it hurt like HECK to Kagome. She bent down and grabbed her side, dropping the long sword she was holding.

Atsuke grew worried over her and bent down to check her side. It was bleeding. '' he thought, taking her hands away from her side.

He had no idea what to do. If he left her, who knows what the man eaters would do once they smelled her blood. But if he took her with him, a whole ruckus would be raised?

ENDE

Well, yeah more and more OOC buuut it's the best I can do! Omiffingawd I love my rat. Side from the fact he defecates on me a lot. But yeah I love petting him to sleep and stuff! He's in my lap right now. Ja! Tenshi Korosu out!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

NEW

He had no idea what to do. If he left her, who knows what the man eaters would do once they smelled her blood. But if he took her with him, what kind of ruckus would be raised?

While he contemplated over this predicament, Kagome was beginning to grow faint from the loss of blood. He had accidentally nicked one important spot in her body. Where the Shikon No Tama had come from. That place had been a special one, always bleeding profusely when cut. Of course, Atsuke did not know about this and just thought he hit something important.

Right before Kagome fainted, she muttered one word. "Sesshoumaru..." Her gaze went blank as she fell to the ground.

Deciding to take his chances, he left her on the dojo floor and ran to find Sesshoumaru. His face remained emotionless but his stride said it all. Finally he reached Sesshoumaru's study, almost out of breath.

"Milord! Lady Kagome has been accidentally injured in a sparring match." Atsuke said, getting down on one knee. "She wished to see you before she had fainted."

Sesshoumaru was up in a flash. "Where is she." He asked icily, looking down at the back of Atsuke's head.

"In the dojo." He stood up in then quickly lead Sesshoumaru to the fourth dojo.

Kagome was now lying in a pool of blood. This sight was to much of a similarity to Sesshoumaru. He remembered it. His mother died the same way, he couldn't let that happen this time to another he loved so much. He knelt down quickly and grasped Kagome's hand.

'Thank kami..' she was still alive, but barely. Her breathing was shallow and labored, her chest rising up and down in uneven intervals. His eyes took on a determined look as he picked her up in his arms. He went to the fastest route to the infirmary, the main hallway. Where all the other Lords and Queens were having a quiet little "talk".

Sesshoumaru hardly cared anymore. HIS Kagome was in trouble and he was going to do everything in his power to help her. No matter how much it would hurt his reputation. He pushed through the wooden doors of the main hallway loudly, completely stopping what ever talk there was.

Everyone was staring at the blood stained two, Sesshoumaru staring impassively ahead. Nothing, nothing would ever stop him from getting Kagome the help she needed.

'What happened to her..?' thought Fushigi, staring at the retreating couple. The smell of blood was stinging in his nostrils, causing tears to come to his eyes. He had never smelled this kind of blood. He expected Kitty to reply but when he turned to look at her, he realized she had fainted. He caught Kitty and sent an apologetic look to the others before he and his children returned to their bedrooms.

The two dragon youkai of the North neither thought or talked about the sight they had been seeing. They stared down at the trail of blood being left by Sesshoumaru and Kagome. They exchanged looks before returning to their room as well as their children.

Kouga was left speechless. He had no idea what happened or what to do. The man eaters sniffed at the blood before slinking back to Kouga, whimpering. They knew what Kagome meant to Kouga and they also loved her dearly as well. Kouga looked down and put a reassuring hand on one of the man eaters head. "Let's go." They all returned to their room in silence.

Infirmary

Sesshoumaru left Kagome in the Infirmary with Tayoko dealing with her. He was worried to death about her, he had no idea why she was bleeding so profusely. It was a normal spot to be hit in, nothing major. But why was her life threatened with that little tap of Atsuke?

Around 2 hours later, the door to the Infirmary opened slowly...

ENDE

Heheee. Cliffhanger! In your face!! ducks from a thrown pitchfork on fire HEY! THOSE ARE DANGEROUS!! MY HEAD COULDA BEEN BLOWN OFF AND ON FIRE!

Reviewer with another pitchfork on fire : THAT'S THE POINT!

OO;;;;;

HELP!! Runs from a maniac laughing his head off with a pitchfork R&R


	20. Chapter Twenty

NEW CHAPTER OF DOOM!

Around 2 hours later, the door to the Infirmary opened slowly...

Sesshoumaru's gaze lifted from the ground quickly, looking at Tayoko expectantly. "Well."

Tayoko looked at Sesshoumaru and then back into the room. Sesshoumaru feared the worst. 'Oh no...'

Finally, a smile broke the grave look the elder kitsune had on. "She'll be fine."

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief and stood up. "Good." The emotion only tinted his voice, but Tayoko could hear it all. She smiled and opened the door to let him in.

"She needs to rest for awhile and will be exceptionally weak for awhile. Keep her in check and makes sure she's not doing anything to strenuous." Tayoko bowed and closed the door behind her, allowing the two some time alone.

Kagome stared up weakly at Sesshoumaru, a small smile appearing on her pale face. "Hey Sesshou..."

Sesshoumaru sat down next to her bed, remaining silent. The bandage on her abdomen was a crimson red, already soaking through. He stared down at his blood stained clothes, the tin metallic scent coming to sting his nose once more. "Hi."

Kagome looked confusedly at Sesshoumaru, her brows knit in deep thought. "Are you mad at me Sesshoumaru? Is there something wrong?"

Sesshoumaru again remained silent, his gaze shifted to the ground as if permanently glued there by a invisible force. His gaze never wavered from the ground as Kagome sat up.

"Sesshoumaru... look at me." She said, reaching her hand out to touch Sesshoumaru's face.

He knocked her hand away, his face contorted into a cruel, cold face. 'It was my fault that she was hurt... it was my foolish idea that got her hurt... She could have died because of me...' he stepped out, leaving the hurting miko by herself. Before he completely disappeared from view, he said one more thing. "Leave me alone. Don't ever come near me again."

"Sesshoumaru! What's wrong?!" she cried, watching his retreating figure. Hot tears were burning her eyes, as her hand stayed in mid air. She never bothered to move it, she stayed frozen in time. In shock.

Sesshoumaru's study

Sesshoumaru sat his desk, deep in thought. 'If she doesn't stay with me she won't get hurt... It was my fault... my foolish idea. She is better off with Inu Yasha...'

The sunlight danced cheerily in the window, completely contrasting his ominous mood. His eyes glow red in the dim lighting of his study, the solitary streak of sunlight completely dissipating as the clouds took over. His claws dug viciously into the wooden desk as he growled loudly to himself.

'I need to get her away from here.... Away from me....'

ENDE

Heh...I have no idea where I'm going with this fan fiction. But don't worry you guys! I'm just writing what seems to come to mind and fit to the story! This will still be a Kag/Sess pairing so don't go sending flames to me unless it's constructive flames.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

New

'I need to get her away from here.... Away from me....'

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly and walked into his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

The next day

Kagome awoke, dried tears all over her face and bed. 'Sesshoumaru...' she thought weakly, the tears coming back at full blast.

Dining hall

Everyone had appeared in the dining hall but Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Inu Yasha. 'Where's Sesshoumaru?' thought Fushigi, deep within his head so his mate wouldn't pick it up. He scanned the whole hall and it's entirety. The great Taiyoukai was nowhere to be seen.

Kouga sniffed the air and could still smell the smell of fresh blood. He worried about Kagome, but he knew the fresh blood thing was a good sign. She was still alive. He petted the man eaters head reassuringly again and moved to get some food. He made plans to go visit Kagome after dinner.

Embyr looked at Fushigi, questions written all over his face. 'Where is Sesshoumaru..' he mouthed as Fushigi shrugged in response.

As if to answer everyone's questions, Sesshoumaru walked into the hall just then. "Continue with you're business." He said icily, staring directly at Fushigi. He motioned for Fushigi to follow him and walked into a conjoining hall.

Fushigi looked apologetically at Kitty who smiled in response as he left. "What's on your mind Sesshoumaru?"

"It's Kagome." He replied shortly, "We need to get her away from the castle."

"Why?" Fushigi asked, staring at Sesshoumaru curiously. "Why do you want to get her away from here?"

"She just needs to." He replied. He diverted his eyes away from Fushigi's face, not wanting him to see the tears coming to his eyes. Tears blurred his vision as the ground became nothing but a blob of white.

Fushigi intensified his stare, the thick smell of salt water coming to sting his nose. "Sesshoumaru... Are you crying?"

Sesshoumaru growled and shook his head viciously. "I have not cried and never will. Just get Kagome away from here. Far away. I don't ever want to see or hear her ever again."

Gomen Nasai! I'm sorry it's so short but with school and my job I'm doing for my mom, it's hard for me to operate everything so I can write this! So this Fan fiction might last longer then I thought if I keep writing like this. Anyway, I'm gonna go. My ramen is done Ja! TenshiKorosu out!


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

NEWW NEWW NEWW

Kitty: Thanks for all of you reviewers that have stuck with me for this long! You guys are the greatest reviewers any authoress can ask for Sniff I LUFF YOU GUYS!

Chaptterrr

Sesshoumaru growled and shook his head viciously. "I have not cried and never will. Just get Kagome away from here. Far away. I don't ever want to see or hear her ever again."

Fushigi sighed and shook his head. "O.k Sesshoumaru, we'll get her away from here. But... does it matter where she goes?"

Sesshoumaru cleared his eyes of the tears before he looking at Fushigi. "No."

"Then I can take her in as a chamber maid." Fushigi grinned as Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

Infirmary

Kagome stared blankly at the ceiling, completely blocking out reality. She kept reminiscing about the past, her body hollow and soulless.

"_Well...the answer's yes....."_

_Sesshoumaru ran... "GET BACK HERE SESSHOUMARU!!" Kagome skirted after him..._

..."_M-mates?!"... "Yes... go get dressed...."_

_  
"The answer's yes....."_

His smiling face remained in her sight, refusing to melt away into her depression. It had been two times now her heart had been broken by a demon... of the same family... 'Sesshoumaru...'

Kouga silently slipped into the room with his man eaters slinking in behind him. He made a face at the vile smell of sadness and depression mixing with the metallic scent of blood. He wrinkled his nose and looked at Kagome. "Kagome...?"

She didn't answer, her gaze didn't waver. Her body was spread eagle, her skirt barely covering what was needed, her pale skin looked even paler in the solitary line of sunlight shining upon her, her breathing shallow and uneven.

Kouga looked at Kagome worriedly, his brows knit together in confusion. "Kagome... are you alright... Answer me..."

"K..." Kagome began, it sounded like she was struggling to even speak. "K-Kouga-kun..."

"Huh... What is it Kagome?" he bolted to her side and grasped her hand. "What is it?"

She fell silent after that, her mouth closed extremely quickly. Tears leaked through the corner of her eyes as Kouga quietly left the room, leaving a tiny man eater pup to keep her company in her depression. 'Maybe it'll jolt her out of this madness.'

The next day

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and raised an eyebrow at the small man eater whelp curled up next to Kagome, nuzzled into her side. "Gem Gamgee, come here."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" a mortal human walked into the room, bowing. "What do you wish for me to do?"

"Dress the miko in this and get her ready to go to Lord Fushigi's estate." He tossed some chamber maid clothing at Gem Gamgee, who caught it neatly in her arms.

"But milord, these are not clothes fit for milord's mate." Gem Gamgee protested, taking a look at the coarse material. The kimono was not silk, and Gem Gamgee was very confused. She opened her mouth to say more...

"Silence. Do not defy my orders. Do as I say. "he moved over to the bed, looking down at her face. His gaze softened for a bite before turning to look at Gem Gamgee. "I will call you when I need you. Leave me." Gem Gamgee bowed and closed the door behind her as she left, quickly sticking her tongue out at Sesshoumaru's back.

Sesshoumaru's voice jolted her out of her madness. Her soul returned to her, the shimmer returning to her eyes. "Sesshoumaru?..." she asked softly, sitting up. "Sesshou...?"

Sesshoumaru stared down at her before answering, dropping his icy tone. "Yes, Kagome...?"

"What did I do wrong... why are you mad at me..." She said slowly, looking down at the foot of her bed. She was afraid to make eye contact with him, she was even afraid to see him.

He avoided answering that question by changing the subject. "You are leaving the castle tomorrow. You will be going to Fushigi's castle to work as a personal chamber maid."

Her eyes flashed momentarily, the old Kagome showing before she returned to her passive self. "O.k..."

"You will not ever return to here. You will forget everything that happened between you and me ((A/N or is it You and I?!?!?)) It shall be like you were never here." Sesshoumaru droned on, as if talking to Rin.

Kagome nodded, shifting her gaze to the bed. Her head looked down, her hand petting the whelp slowly.

Inu Yasha and co.

Inu Yasha had finally broken his foolish madness and was walking around the room, something bothering him. "I know there's something wrong, but what?!" he growled, pacing back and forth even faster.

"Inu Yasha, do not overreact with such madness. You'll destroy the castle before you even figure out what is wrong if you keep this up." Miroku opened one eye lazily, his meditation being disrupted by the loud noise the hanyou was making.

Sango was listening to the men only half heartedly, the rest of her attention was to Shippou and Kirara whom she was entertaining at the time with coloring and stories.

"I need to find out what is bothering me, before this drives me mad."

Later that day, Infirmary place

It was long after nightfall, but still Sesshoumaru remained. Short bursts of conversation came between the two but most of their time was spent in silence, watching the little whelp's antics, running around the room.

Exhaustion was catching up with the both of them, their eyes only half open. "I'll be going." He said shortly, getting up to leave.

"Sesshoumaru... wait..." Kagome said softly, looking at him with her stormy blue gray eyes.

He froze and looked at her, questions written in his orbs. "Yes?"

"Can you stay with me... just for one more night?" she asked hopefully, her eyes shimmering with hope.

Sesshoumaru considered the consequences if he said yes. But, it didn't matter to him anymore, one more night wouldn't hurt. He nodded, giving Kagome a slight smile as he slipped into the bed.

She smiled and snuggled into his chest, his embrace. 'This one night... That's all I have left with him...'

He slightly tightened his arms around her, breathing in her scent. 'One last night...one night is all that is left...'

ENDE!! I luff this chapter. Yeah, Kagome will still go. But it will ALWAYS be a Sess/Kag pairing so don't kill me you guys! I was listening to 'Hello' by Evanescence sung by Amy Lee, which the song should be in the album Going Under. It gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter, the touchy feeling part and the depression part kinda. You should listen to it, it's so beautiful that it actually made my cry during the writing of the chapter. Ja ne! Tenshi Korosu out!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

NEW CHAPTER

He slightly tightened his arms around her, breathing in her scent. 'One last night... one night is all that is left...'

The next morning

Sesshoumaru awoke early, an hour before the break of dawn. He quietly got off of the bed, making sure all of his body parts were off the bed and out of her grasp. He took one last look at her angelic face before calling Gem Gamgee back into the room. "Dress her and wake her up. She needs to go to Fushigi's castle today and now."

Gem nodded as Sesshoumaru left, taking the clothes he had given her the day earlier out of the closet. Expertly, she changed Kagome without waking her and took her school girl uniform. "Lady Kagome... wake up. It's time to go." She gently shook Kagome who moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

The man eater whelp was sleeping at the foot of the bed, having no room to sleep next to Kagome because of Sesshoumaru. It took her awhile to register what Gem meant and she sighed. She had really hoped that Sesshoumaru would have changed his mind last night.

Picking up the whelp she looked at Gem. "Why does Sesshoumaru want me to go away... I don't understand what I did wrong.."

Gem gently smiled at Kagome, "You did nothing wrong. When he found you, he remembered his worst memory. When his mother had died. He had buried that memory but when he saw you injured the memory came back, after all those years of hiding his emotions. He just doesn't want to go through the pain of heartbreak once more."

Kagome nodded slowly, idly petting the whelps head. 'I caused him pain.... That's why he wants me gone....' She sighed and stood up, "Thank you for telling me this....?"

"Gem, Gem Gamgee. That's my name. I'm his maid here. I know a lot more then he knows I do." Gem giggled a little before bending over to give Kagome a hug. "I'll be here when you come back." She exited the room, leaving a confused Kagome in her wake.

Front Hall

In the front, Fushigi and Kitty were standing with their kittens. "It's time to go Kagome." Fushigi said.

Kagome nodded and gave everyone a hug, including Inu Yasha. Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared at each other before he turned and left, without saying good bye. Tears welling up in her eyes, Kagome walked out of the door followed by Fushigi and Kitty.

Unknown to everyone Sesshoumaru had gone up to the balcony and watching Kagome leave, he stood staring at the spot long after she had disappeared from view. Her scent still lingered, but she herself was gone. When it had finally reached nightfall, Sesshoumaru left his perch from the balcony. Out of his pocket he withdrew half of a crescent moon. The other half was in Kagome's pocket which he had slipped in there.

"Just so she won't forget..." he said, standing in the solitary stream of moonlight. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched, breathing in and out, he took in the last of Kagome's scent before it disappeared from the Western Lands forever.

ENDEEE!! I BET ALL OF YOUS OUT THERE THOUGHT I WASN'T GONNA SEND KAGOME AWAYYY BUT I DID SO HAAA! Lol, I just had to get that out of my system. Anyways, you guys don't need to worry at all they'll be together if it's the last thing I do. So there. XD Ja! TenshiKorosu out!


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

NEW

"Just so she won't forget..." he said, standing in the solitary stream of moonlight. His eyes were closed and his fists her clenched, breathing in and out, he took in the last of Kagome's scent before it disappeared from the Western Lands forever.

Exactly one year later

Kagome was bent over, washing the floor of the castle. She was looking forward to tomorrow, where her week off would start. Every month she got one week off, and she conveniently chose the time of her month. The little man eater whelp had grown eating livestock, his coat being glossy and soft. She put down the wash cloth and pulled out the half crescent in her pocket, 'Sesshoumaru...'

The whelp whined and nudged his head under her hand. Kagome looked down at him and smiled, "Oh Hiyashimaru...." ((A/N Remember Inu Yasha by Rumiko Takahashi volume 3 with Nobunaga and his little monkey pal Hiyashimaru? Yeah, I named my black mouse after him and I have to give him away..So Yeah..I'm naming the man eater after him in rememberance.))

After half an hour of more cleaning, Kagome put the supplies up and walked in the corriders with Hiyashimaru. Her back hurt from bending down all day but also because of the upcoming doom of womanhood. She slightly leaned upon Hiyashimaru as they made their way to the room.

Once they reached the room Kagome groaned and flopped onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed, "Maybe I need to go home and get some medicine for tommrow..."

Outside Kagome's room

Kitty was passing by Kagome's door when she heard her groan through the door. Worried about Kagome, Kitty opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle the poor miko. "Kagome...? Is there something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh nothing Kitty... It's going to be my time of month tommorow..." Kagome sighed, Kitty only had to go through this once every season, so all Kitty had to do was go deep within the forest as so not to attract any male demons.

Kitty nodded, grinning slightly. "My time is also tommorow Kagome, I understand if you'd like to come with me to the forest."

Kagome shook her head slightly, "I was wondering if we could go to uhm... Sesshoumaru's castle...?"

Kitty chuckled silently and nodded, "Sure.. We can head out tommorow! After we pack up today ofcourse. It might take us awhile before we really reach the castl because of our impending doom of womanhood..."

She and Kagome always made jokes about that, since they became intune to eachothers womanhood times. Kitty left Kagome ddep in thought, her man eater leaving the room to go feed on some livestock. 'Sesshoumaru... wait for me... '

ENDE. Sappy sappy sappy as hell. I'm just gonna like, post it up. The sequal may not come unless I find a co writer to help me write my storiehs and crap becasue..I'm really using up my ideas faster then I'd like to. So if any of you guyseswould like to be my co-writer and reder to help me find my typos, leave it in my review or e-mail me ! I'd really appreciate your help! Ja! TenshiKorosu out!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

Later that day

"Fushigi, Kagome and I are going on our seasonal trip tomorrow," Kitty reminded Fushigi, slipping into her bed.

Fushigi sat at the desk, muttering to himself, muttering to himself. His hand was on his forehead, bent over a scattered desk of papers. He grunted in response to Kitty, shifting some papers.

Kitty raised her eybrow, not being used to not having his complete attention. "What's wrong in our minds now, Fushigi?"

"More mysterious murders..." he replied, looking up at her. The strain was beginning to show on him. His once luxurious fur was unkept and dull. His eyes were bloodshot, his whiskers drooping uncertainly.

Kitty clucked her tounge and slipped out of the bed. "Fushigi-chan... stop stressing about this...go to bed...take a break from this madness." She walked to him, placing one hand on each shoulder. "Come on, just take a break..."

Fushigi sighed. He nodded and got up slowly. He swept the papers into one huge pile and put a huge paperweight stone type thing. ((A/N Dunno what they used for paperweights back then!"))

As soon as his head touched the pillow, he drifted off to sleep. Kitty smiled and snuggled up next to him, purring slightly.

Next day

Kagome groaned awake, pain coming to her in HUGE waves. Ugh...

Hiyashimaru raised his head sleepily, opening his mouth in a yawn. He raised his light brown frame off of the stone floor, shaking his mass. Stretching as he walked, he put his head on the bed staying in a sitting position. He nudged his head under her hand as if to comfort her.

"Oh Hiyashimaru..." Kagome sighed. She knew he wanted food. Painstakingly she staggered onto her feet, putting the grunt of her weight onto Hiyashimaru. The two made their way down the hall slowly, Kagome whining in pain every step.

The Kitchen

Kagome walked towards the fridge, Hiyashimaru staying outside because no animals were allowed in. She opened the fridge and whined. There was no more cow meat left. She would have to go out to the field, again.

She sighed and made her way through the castle with Hiyashimaru following quietly behind her.

Pasture

As soon as they reached the pasture, Kagome squatted on the ground. "UGH..." She opened the gate and let Hiyashimaru run into there slaughtering cows.

After half an hour later, Hiyashimaru returned, bloody carcass and all. Kagome was used to this, but couldn't help shuddering when she looked at him. "Uh, let's go to Hineibe now."

Kagome stood up and walked to the small hut on the other side of the field. "HINEIBE." Kagome yelled, walking into the dark hut. "Hineibe?"

_Long last words whisper slowly to me, still can't what keeps me here._

_All this time I've been so alone inside._

Kagome heard a loud yelp and a thud followed with a piteous whine. "Hiyashimaru?" She whirled around, the darkness completely engulfing her. All light sources had been blocked off by unseen things.

The hair of the back of her neck prickled up. She couldn't see anything, her body completely numb.

_Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you hold me down. Fearing you, loving you, I can feel you hold me down._

Kagome's breath was caught in her throat, her hand on her chest. She was scared and without Hiyashimaru, she felt completely helpless and vulnerable.

One thought after another came from inside the same room louder and louder. Then...something grabbed her, pulling her down.

_Saving me, raping me. I can feel you hold me down. Fearing you, loving you, I can feel you hold me down_.

Her voice was paralyzed in her throat, her eyes becoming wider and wider. As soon as she hit the ground though, she let loose with an earsplitting screech. "Geeze!" a males voice yelled, the light of a fire flickering on. A male Inu youkai stood looming above Kagome, his hands smooshing his black dog ears against his head.

Kagome blinked up at the youkai, confusion evident. "Kamimasu?" Her confusion only lasted a moment before her eyes flashed.

Kamimasu groaned and braced himself.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, NEKO!" Kagome roared, still flat on the ground.

Kamimasu's hair literally flew up with the current of the wind blowing from Kagome's mouth. "Why can't she stop calling me neko...I'm a inu..."

Kagome got upirritably, her pains momentarily forgotten. "Answer me Kamimasu," she said darkly, her eyes glowing ominously from under her bangs.

Kamimasu gulped and backed off a little bit. "I was only playing a joke on you..."

Kagome's angry aura intensified and lessened a little bit before she continued to speak. "Where is Hiyashimaru..."

"He's hiding..." Kamimasu replied, shifting slightly in his fieldworker clothes. "I've got to hand it to the wolf, he acts pretty well."

"Where is he hiding." it was a statement, not a question. A statement that demanded total control and asked for an answer right away.

"Right over there." Kamimasu pointed to some spare tatimats propped against the huts walls.

Kagome turned around and stared at the mats, expecting Hiyashimaru to come out of hiding. Suddenly, someone tackled Kagome from behind, knocking her off of her feet.

"Ooof." Kagome landed on her back, Kamimasu on top of her. He got up on all fours, looking down at her. She gazed back at him, her face flushed. They both were lost in each others eyes, their lips moving towards each other as if magnetized. Right before they connected, a whine sounded out.

They both turned to look at Hiyashimaru, who was sitting in the corner of the hut, staring at the two with his yellow orbs. His tassel remained limp at his side, his was flat against his head.

Kagome looked at him before gently pushing Kamimasu off. "I'll see you around..." She said in a subdued voice, getting up and walking out of the hut, leaning on Hiyashimaru.

Kamimasu watched Kagome's retreating figure, sighing quietly. He felt deeply for her, but he didn't know how she felt about him. He remembered every single detail of the day they met-

Flashback

Kamimasu was working in the field, scything some crops to harvest. He got up, being bent over to examine the ground. Wiping the sweat of his brow, he gazed at the surrounding area. His gaze stopped on a newcomer, cradling something in her arms. She walked slowly behind Lord Fushigi and queen Kitty.

"Hullo, Lord Fushingi, Lady kitty!" Kamimasu waved, smiling brightly.

"Why, hello Kamimasu!" replied Lord Fushigi, nodding back at him. Lady Kitty smiled. Fushigi opened his mouth to speak but...Kitty interrupted.

"Kamimasu, meet Kagome. Lord Fushigi and I shall be going now. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and make Kagome more comfortable." Kitty smiled encouragingly at Kamimasu, willing him to agree. "Maybe she'll adjust better if she hangs around a dog youkai..."

"Of course milady!" Kamimasu waved at the couple before turning to the quiet human .He looked at her chambermaid wardrobe and raised an eyebrow. He smelled another inu youkai on her. A royal one. He shrugged it off and stared at her.

Her head was down, her gaze afixiated on the ground. In her arms was cradled a small pup. Her bangs obscured her face, her pale chin pointing toward her chest.

"Kagome is it?" Kamimasu said, bending down and becoming face to face with her. "My name's Kamimasu!"

Kagome gasped and straightened out. "Uhm...yeah..." she looked Kamimasu in the eye before she blinked.

Kamimasu's ears twitched, wondering what caused her surprise. "is there something wrong, Ka-go-me?" He was totally not prepared for what happened next.

One moment she was depressed, the next minute the pup was in Kamimasu's arms, and Kagome was touching and messing with his adorable black puppy dog ears. He blinked and just sighed.

"Uhm...like my ears much?" he asked, smiling at her amusement and the wriggling puppy in his arms.

Kagome blinked and sweatdropped. "Ehehe...sorry...I just like dog ears..." She shrugged, laughing apologetically. Her mood considerable lifted, taking Hiyashimaru back into her arms. "This is Hiyashimaru, Kamimasu."

Kamimasu pet Hiyashimaru on the head. "Hewo li-AHGHG!" Kamimasu swung his arms up and down furiously, Hiyashimaru chomping hard on Kamimasu's hands. "AHHHH!!"

As Kamimasu ran around in circles, flailing his arms like mad, Kagome chasing after him, hoping Hiyashimaru would not come to harm. "Oooh! Don't hurt the poor baby!!"

Kamimasu stopped abruptly and turned, facing Kagome. "AND WHAT ABOUT ME, LITTLE GIRL!!"

Kagome snatched Hiyashimaru from Kamimasu before brushing her hair over her shoulder, nose in the air. "I'm going. Good bye, neko."

"Yo! Whats with the neko!" demanded Kamimasu, glaring daggers at the miko.

"Well, have you not noticed that you are the only other demon here aside from nekos? And that Kamimasu is a neko name?" Kagome poked Kamimasu between the eyes.

"I was adopted." Kamimasu said shortly before walking towards a hut, obviously hurt.

"Wait!!" Kagome reached out her arm, running towards him. "I didn't mean it that way. Don't be mad..." She got in front of him and pouted, her fore-arms under Hiyashimaru's armpits, her legs dangling akwardly giving Kagome the young girl look.

Kamimasu could do nothing but grin, her pout and Hiyashimaru's matching and enormously funny.

Together, head to head, they made their way to the gardens.

End of Flashback

Kamimasu sighed before bending down to stroke the fire.

Front Gate

Kagome and Kitty had a small bundle of clothes folded and packed into a silk cloth on Hiyashimaru's brown back. Kagome and Kitty were leaning slightly upon Hiyashimaru, womanly pains hitting them full blast.

"Good bye Fushigi...we'll be back in a week." Kitty placed a small kiss upon Fushigi's check, hugging him slightly.

"G'bye Kamimasu, Fushigi. See you guys in a week." Kagome eyed them nervously, knowing they smelled that Kagome and Kitty were going to be in heat once they come back. ((her paranoid nerves coming back, ((every time they would leave she would be nervous.))))

"Good bye, Kagome." Kamimasu leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

"Blushing, Kagome returned the small peck back on Kamimasu's cheek before setting off into the woods, across the moat.

End of chapter

So, how did you like it? Yeah, it may seem crappy but it's only because I feel rather pressed to finish every single chapter so I can finish this fanfic and put most of my attention onto 'Dog Ears or Fox Ears?' Which I hope most of you'll read and review. There is only one or two chapters remaining in this fanfic and most likely will not have a sequel unless you, my precious reviewers,

In your reviews say that you would like one. If there is enough, I will momentarily drop 'Dog Ears or Fox Ears?' and work on the sequel. Now with that said, Please R&R before I feel like I failed myself as a writer and completely stop writing FOR GOOD. Joking, I would finish my current fan fictions and THEN stop writing. Please R&R!!!! JA NE! Tenshi Korosu out!!


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Blushing, Kagome returned a small peck back on Kamimasu's cheek before setting off into the woods, across the moat.

In the woods

Kagome leaned against a tree, Hiyashimaru laying down on the rocks. Kitty was undressed and in the hot spring, sighing in relief and comfort. "Kagome, aren't you coming in?"

Kagome looked longingly at the water, not wanting to experience more pain from walking. Finally, the will to go in the hot spring overpowered her cowardly will. "Yeah, just a second."

Slowly she got undressed and slipped into the hot spring, the pain disappearing as soon as the water made contact. "Ah..."

Kitty smiled, "This is the only good part of this period of time, spending time together."

Kagome smiled, her eyes only half open. "Yeah..."

Suddenly Hiyashimaru's head shot straight up staring intently into the trees. His lips curled as he growled, auds plastered onto his cranium.

Kagome opened her eyes warily, dipping lower in the water to keep herself concealed. Kitty did the same, looking confusingly at Hiyashimaru. Kagome grabbed her soap holder and threw it into the bushes, to her surprise, it was knocked back, but this time, in 2 halves.

Wrapping herself in a towel, she got out of the hot spring and went into the bushes. There she found a pair of footprints, leading to the bushes and away. Grimly, she got out of the bushes. "We're being stalked."

Half an hour later

Kagome, Kitty, and Hiyashimaru sat around the fire nervously, a never ending silence falling upon them. Kitty stoked the fire, her eyes trapped in the mesmerizing flames.

Finally Kagome broke the chilling silence, standing up and brushing the seat of her skirt off. ((A/N. Yeah, she changed before they left.)) "Let's keep moving."

Kitty looked up at her, confused and surprised at the same time. "To where though? In our condition, we can't go very far."

Kagome smirked. "That's where Hiyashimaru comes in handy." Kagome bent down a bit laboriously, petting Hiyashimaru's head. "He can carry you while I walk."

Kitty furrowed her brow. "But won't it be hard for you to walk?"

Kagome shook her head. She held out a bottle of pills. "Pamprin. From my time. It works wonders on the cramps."

Smiling, Kitty mounted Hiyashimaru's back, sidesaddle. Hiyashimaru took a couple of steps, adjusting to Kitty's weight. Tossing his head, he pawed the ground, ready to start moving.

The two moved deeper into the forest, Kagome in the lead humming "Graduation-DDR Extreme' to herself happily.

Ende

So how's this? Be happy it took me a long time to write this chapter, I'm becoming more and more stressed with school and writing. My math and choir are demanding more and more time in which I am running completely out of ideas, so I am forced to get ideas from realistic and gross/painful experiences. Sorry you male readers/friends from school. Yeah the last chapter is coming up pretty quick, so be prepared for the ending. I don't know for sure what's going to be in the last chapter, but it'll be Sess/Kag fic all the way. ((Sorry Yuki-chan, maybe I'll write a Inu/Kag fic just for you k?)) Yeah my ending paragraphs are getting big. I just need to write all of this to inform you so you won't write flames at me or something. And for all of you flamers out there, the last chapter is where you want to flame me before I write a sequel that will torture everyone out there. So please R&R before I become discouraged and stop writing chapters ahead of time so that all of you will have 1-2 weeks for one little chapter. Heehee, I'm evil, anyways yeah, R&R. remember to read Dog Ears or Fox Ears? or you can wait until I start updating regularly once I completely finish this one. And If I do decide to write a sequel, you're going to have to wait until I'm Done with Dog Ears or Fox Ears? before I even think about even posting one chapter on You can i.m. me and give me ideas forDog Ears or Fox ears?' to speed up the writing process. Or you can submit requests for a fic yourself if the suggestion is accepted, you'll have a special place in my heart and bio and have it dedicated to you! I'm hoping I'll get a good number of suggestions and requests and feedback too. Ja Ne! Tenshi Korosu out!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

NEW

The trio moved deeper into the forest, Kagome in the lead humming 'Graduation' ((DDR Extreme)) to herself happily.

Trudging slowly through the thick brush of the forest, Kagome's skirt was ripping and her whole uniform was grungy. They had been moving at a non-stop pace, everyone utterly tired from the trip. It was around 11 o'clock p.m. when they finally reached Lord Sesshoumaru's castle.

Kagome smiled, picking up her pace. When they reached the front door, they opened surprising the trio completely. Who stepped out was someone Kagome welcomed greatly. "Gem!" Kagome squealed, throwing her arms around the maid.

Gem smiled and returned the hug, whispering into Kagome's ear. "I told you I would be here." Drawing back from the hug gently, Gem replaced her smile with a slight frown. "What happened to your clothes Kagome?"

Kagome looked at herself and grinned sheepishly. "Oh. I guess the traveling took a toll on my clothes." Kagome shrugged and turned back to Kitty, but to her surprise, she was gone, Hiyashimaru sitting on his haunches. "...What happened to Kitty?" she wondered aloud. Shrugging it off, Kagome and Hiyashimaru walked into the castle accompanied by Gem Gamgee.

Inside the Castle

Kagome smiled, feeling at home once more. Breathing in deeply, her eyes took everything in her memories coming back. Hiyashimaru cocked his head, feeling as if he knew this place very well.

Gem watched the duo, smiling. "I knew she would come soon." Walking away silently away from the main hall, she went to get Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's Study

A soft knock was heard through the great oak doors, jolting Sesshoumaru out of his concentration. Many more murders had happened here in the Western Lands then anywhere else. They had started to occur when she had left, one year ago.

"Come in," Sesshoumaru said icily, his heart black and empty. He stood up, looking straight at the door.

Gem went into the room smiling a face totally baffling Sesshoumaru. She hadn't smiled in so long, that Sesshoumaru was sure she wasn't capable of smiling. "Milord Sesshoumaru, Kagome has returned."

Sesshoumaru's breath was caught in his throat, his heart skipping a beat. Finally he was able to speak. "Lead me to her."

Gem did not like the sound of his voice at all. Frowning slightly, she lead the Taiyoukai to the main hall, wondering what would happen when they met each other after so long. Finally, the desolate corridor opened up into the great hall.

Shesshoumaru's eyes met and Kagome's gaze made contact. He walked over to her. "I thought I to-"

He was abruptly cut off when Kagome launched herself into his arms, which caught her instinctively. "Sesshoumaru...I missed you..."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. "As did I...as did I..."

ENDE

Muahahaha! It's the end of this fic. Remember to tell me if you want a sequel. R&R.

Ok, so, the murder thing is going to help me start of the sequel, in which I have already started writing. I may go on a small hiatus to rest my hands and my brain. I promise I'll post up at least a new chapter by Thanksgiving. And for all you reviewers out there, I would like to hear your thoughts about my writing by AIM or atleast, e-mail because I'd like to make the sequel more enjoyable and more suspenseful to keep you reviewers with me You can also instant message me ((Kitty N 360)) or e-mail me )) to ask if you would like to be on the alert list once I post up new chapters on my fan fic sequel. I had a great time reading your reviews and listening to what you guys had to say and I'll really work hard on the sequel!

Special thanks to:

Midoshi- Thanks for updating for me

Gem Gamgee- You're the best

Aliesha- You rock!

JA NE!

Tenshi Korosu out!


	28. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT!

From this point on, I will be taking votes. You will be voting on which one you want me to keep and which you want me to drop. I will only work on one of the following:

The Sequel to The Swirlings of Fate

Dog Ears or Fox Ears?

Start your voting now, for I will stop taking votes on Dec. 7, 2004, 12:00 A.M

Remember to think it over before casting your vote in your review, because once it is dropped, it will not be continued until I finish the one that has one the vote of popularity.

Love,

TenshiKorosu


End file.
